Calculester Hewlett-Packard
Introduction= "Calculester Hewlett-Packard (v1.0). A library computer who had become a sentient robot ready to experience life to its fullest." ''- Calculester's introduction (Second Term)'' Calculester Hewlett-Packard is a sentient computer. He initially appears in a secret ending of Monster Prom. After he is released, the player must help him evade the school's active roboracism policies. Should the player succeed, he will join the school as a full time student. The ''Second Term'' DLC adds him as a new main love interest, and he's used again as a main love interest in "Monster Camp," one of the mini games in Monster Prom 2: Holiday Season. He then became the new green-colored playable character in Monster Prom: REVERSE. He is voiced by Seán William McLoughlin, internet personality Jacksepticeye (@Jack_Septic_Eye). He also voiced Mr. Pheel the Eel. Appearance Original In Calculester's original secret ending, he is a bulky monitor and tower on top of a swivel chair. The monitor displays various emoticons, depending on his mood. He wears a blue fedora and an oversized brown coat, along with a reddish-brown striped necktie. One yellow glove is safety pinned to each coat sleeve, to give the impression of having hands. An ornament with a yellow ball with a "derpy" face on it, similar to a car antenna, is attached to the monitor. Second Term Calculester's appearance in the expansion is notably different from his original appearance. He has a much more sleek and compact look, with his originally bulky tower and monitor replaced by a humanoid robot. His display screen remains mostly the same, showing various emoticons depending on his mood. Outfits Stat Requirements The stat requirements are Smarts (Primary), Charm and Fun (Secondary). The exact numbers and secondary requirements are unknown at this time. |-|Gallery= Gallery Calculester sprite-1.png|Calculester Original Outfit Calculester sprite-4.png|Calculester Summer Outfit Calculester sprite-2.png|Calculester Jacket Sprite Calculester sprite-3.png|Calculester Auditorium Sprite calculester sprite-5.png|Calculester Gym Outfit Ozcl.jpg|Secret FLOPPY DISK ending, with Oz just a little boy...png|CALCAREERS Secret Ending Robo_Orgy.png|Secret VR Ending FellowStudent.jpg|Calculester in the FELLOW STUDENT ending Polaroid_with_Vicky-0.png|Polaroid with Vicky polaoir.png|Polaroid with Brian aaaa.png|Polaroid with Oz Amira Calculester Polaroid.png|Polaroid with Amira Copy.jpg prom amira.png|Prom Night with Amira prom brian.png|Prom Night with Brian prom oz.png|Prom Night with Oz prom vicky.png|Prom Night with Vicky mp-calculester.gif|Calculester sticker by Tom Eccles, from Beautiful Glitch's official Giphy account |-|Personality= Personality Calculester has an appreciation for life, his friends, and plants. He dislikes spam, roboracism (racism directed towards robots), and things that he does not perceive as nice.https://twitter.com/monsterprom/status/1096469244055904257 References |-|Relationships= |-|Choices (Spoilers)= "This section is more for completionists who have already enjoyed the game. Do not continue reading if you don't want to be spoiled of the games choices and secrets!" Secret Endings * As main love interest ** FLOPPY DISK ** CALCAREERS (Second Term) ** VR (Second Term) Monster Prom's Stupidest Pop Quiz Ever! During the quiz through two different questions, you will choose two of your classmates to start romancing. Here are the answers to give to start with Calculester. |-|Misc.= Trivia * Calculester's last name, Hewlett-Packard, is a reference to the American computer hardware and software company. * He is an Aquarius.https://btflglitch.tumblr.com/post/184107589180/welcome-to-the-age-of-aquarius-so-of-course * He has a VCR slot that allows him to play VHS cassette tapes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-8XIE59Jaw ** The VCR is not located on his crotch. *He considers Coach a friend and mentor whom he trusts with his life. |-|References= References Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Monster Prom: Second Term Category:Monster Camp